When Sherlock go watching the Hobbit
by Annie-red-queen
Summary: Sherlock, Irene, John, Sarah, Greg and Molly went watch The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. Who did they react?


Disclaimer: I own none of the character.

When Sherlock watch the hobbit

M: Well what an unexpected situation, Sherlock going to the movies theatre. Never in a million years had I thought the god of the deduction would do such a mundane task.

Everybody except for Sherlock laughed.

IA: I can manage to convince him, every time.

SH: I wouldn't say that I agreeing to come to this boring activity had anything to do with your threat.

L: What are you not doing to our detective? What's the threat about?

IA: Well I said to him that if he didn't come and tried to enjoy I wouldn't have sex with him for a month.

JW: Sherlock! You turned into a sex junkie? Oh god, what a plot twist.

SH: Not a sex junkie. I'm addicted to nicotine, to coffee and to puzzles. Not to sex, I just came because Irene was coming and everybody else was coming.

S: Didn't you say John honey that he didn't care for anybody except for the dead that brought puzzles for him?

Again everybody laughed. Sherlock showed a not amused smile and went buying the tickets.

SH: Tickets bought. Can we go in?

L: Hell yes, I've been waiting for this film since forever.

They entered the cinema, they all sat on the same row. The movie started and they didn't chat anymore.

3 hours after they got out of the theatre and went to a café nearby, so they could talk about that awesome movie they just watched.

M: Sherlock you go first since you are probably going to spoil all the movie.

SH: One word: boring. How can millions of people find it amazing? No puzzles, no murders. And all of it was expected. I mean of course Bilbo would sign the contract. Of course Azog wasn't dead and etcetera. And why the dragon didn't have a line? Come on maybe he could have made a not obvious comment…

IA: Fine Sherlock. We all already knew you hated. I have only one sentence. I would do the dwarves king, in his shield, until he begged for mercy, twice.

A evil smile showed on Irene's face, she looked to Sherlock and suddenly his face turned from a boredom expression to a indecipherable smile, only Irene knew what was passing on his mind and she didn't bothered explaining it to anyone.

JW: I don't think Thorin is the begging type. Anyway, I really enjoyed Bilbo. He is the smallest, but the most courageous and the one who makes the adventure keep going. He even try to wipe the mess those two brothers did. My favourite character, definitely.

S: He looked very much like you John. A pity he didn't have a wife or at least a girlfriend. Roleplaying them would be very nice don't you think honey?

John turned red, he did like roleplaying with Sarah but didn't want to tell that to all of his friends, it was a personal secret.

JW: Maybe we could come up with some parallel history about this sometime. (whispering) Maybe tonight?

Sarah smiled and kissed John while imagining how she could impersonate a hobbit girl.

M: My turn! I reealy loved that dwarf with the winged hat. What was his name?

L: Bofur I think.

M: Yes, Bofur he was such a nice guy. And Ori and his plate, he acted just like a cute child with his slingshot and everything.

L: I liked the dwarfes, but my favourite part was definitely the battle on the goblins place. All the action and the final scape. "We got out from the frying pan directly to the fire" nicest line of Gandalf. This movie was awesome, we should come together to see part two by the endo on the year.

Everybody agreed, even Sherlock.

It was getting late, the first couple to departure was Molly and Greg, she kissed him on the lips and whispered something in his ear that made him get up quick and pay the bill. Right after Sarah and John stood up, gave farewell for Sherlock and Irene and went out.

SH: You know they will be roleplaying by 221B.

IA: Maybe we should join the hole playing, you could be Thorin and I could be his play toy.

SH: I don't think sharing is nice, I prefer to have you on my own.

IA: Sad, we could have a wonderful time with them.

SH: They wouldn't bare our rhythm.

He said that getting up, grabbing his scarf and giving Irene a kinky smile. Not even she could tell what was happening on his mind.


End file.
